Harvester Queen
The Alien Queen is a breed of alien that serves as the monarch of a Mothership or Harvester. She dictates complete control over her ship and represents the will and consciousness of her swarm. The Queen is retroactively mentioned as being behind the events of Independence Day (1996), and later becomes the main antagonist in Independence Day: Resurgence (2016). History War of 1996 Though never seen, a Supreme Commander directs his Colony Mothership to attack Earth, so that the planet's core could be harvested. He is killed when two humans, Captain Steven Hiller and David Levinson infiltrate Colony Mothership and detonate a nuclear warhead. War of 2016 In deep space, the Queen receives a distress call from a Destoyer that fought during the War of 1996. She then plots to avenge the war, and destroy mankind once and for all. She orders the other Aliens to pilot the Harvester to planet Earth, and they do so. The Harvester destroys the Eath Defense moon spac in the process, and finally lands in the Earth on the Atlantic Ocean. Shortly before that, though, the Sphere begins to try to evacuate everyone from the base, but she was thought to be another threat from outer space, and was shot down. With that done, the Queen makes the Harvester harvest our planet's molten core, to begin destroying our race for good. After the Harvester begins to dill towards the core, the Queen Alien releases thousands, if not millions or even billions of Alien Attackers, to attack a human squadron. The Queen then detects the Sphere's location at Area 51. She then quickly puts on her bio-mechanical suit, and the Queen's Pod makes its way to destroy Area 51. However, former president Thomas Whitmore goes into the Pod inside a space tug, filled with cold fusion bombs. He tells the Queen "happy 4th of July", and detonates the bombs in front of her face, thus sacrificing his life and destroying the Queen's Pod. However, the Queen survives because of her bio-mechanical suit's protective shield, and is ticked off because of her pod's destruction. The Queen, with a huge amount of rage, climbs out of the pod's ruins, and spots School Bus 80, with David Levinson, his father Julius Levinson, and the children from the bus, and one of their dogs. They run into the bus, but the dog, Ginger stays behind, barking at the cowardly threat. Ginger's owner, Sam, picks her up and places her on the bus. Then, with glee, the Queen chases after them, to kill them for pleasure; in the process, she destroys a construction vehicle. However, a small human squad, led by Patricia Whitmore (Thomas Whitmore's daughter), targets the Queen with everything they got, and fire lasers at her. Unfortunately, the lasers are deflected by the Queen's shield, and she destroys one of the fighter jets. This causes the squadron to flee for a short time, and the Queen continues her chase. She jumps at least 40 feet high to get closer to the school bus, and destroys its side-mirror. Luckily, the human squadron fights the Queen again, but she destroys 2 fighter jets, and the squad flees again. The Queen keeps chasing, and during the chase, she destroys the school bus's stop sign. Fortunately, Patricia Whitmore is still alive, and manages to destroy the Queen's shield. However, the Queen attacks her ship, and it crashes, but Patricia survives by releasing a parachute. The Queen then walks closer to Patricia, with hopes to kill her. However, two stolen Alien Attackers, one piloted by Dylan Dubrow-Hiller and Jake Morrison, the other piloted by Charles Miller and Rain Lao, shoot at the Queen Alien's massive gun. They destroy it, and attack the Queen. Unfortunately, thousands of Alien Attackers leave the ruins of the Queen's Pod. She then walks toward them, and uses the Hive-mind on the Alien Pilots inside the Attackers. Because of the Hive-mind, they are now forced to protect the Queen by creating a swarm tornado around her, and so are the stolen Attackers. The Queen makes her way towards Area 51, to destroy it to get the Sphere inside it, and force her to give out information about the Resistance Military Center. She reaches the place, and stomps on two soldiers in a military jeep. However, the two stolen Alien Attackers make their way out of the Hive-mind for good, because their pilots turned on the Attackers' thrusters. This causes the Attackers to launch themselves up high into the sky and burn their engines up, and the Queen glares at what is going on. The Queen Alien then tries to get to the Sphere by destroying the roof of the building she is in, and succeeds in doing so. David Levinson is surprised because she got the Sphere. The two stolen Alien Attackers fire their lasers at the Queen Alien, and one of their pilots, Jake Morrison, reveals the Queen Alien's weak-spot: her back, which is right where her tentacles are. The Queen is fatally wounded because of the attack, not knowing it, and starts to climb out of her bio-suit. She then makes screeching noises, and the two stolen Attackers make their way out of the swarm by destroying all the Attackers in their way. The Queen makes one last attempt to kill the people in the school bus, but when she realizes she has a fatal wound on her back, she screeches in agony and collapses onto the ground, dead, and the Sphere rolls out of her hand. Because of her death, the Harvester travels once again into deep space, and the War of 2016 ends. Biology The Queen is the central entity for every Mothership and Harvester, with only her having an individual will. She is noted for being gargantuan, extremely strong and strategically gifted. Aside from her size, she is noted for being the only known alien breed to have a mouth and vocal chords, unlike her warrior underlings. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-06-30 at 12.16.09 AM.jpg|The Harvester Queen's Evil Grin. alien-queen-takes-out-a-fighter-jet-52.jpg|Harvester Queen takes down a fighter jet. the-alien-queen-chases-school-bus-80.jpg|Harvester Queen chasing the school bus. independencedayresurgencescreenshot-258608886815070.jpg|The Queen crushing a military truck and a soldier inside it. Alien Queen.PNG|The Queen's body armor. Screen Shot 2016-06-30 at 12.08.08 AM.jpg|The Harvester Queen's Evil Stare. Screen Shot 2016-06-30 at 12.04.29 AM.jpg|The Queen holding her gun. 2446742114540254.jpg|Harvester Queen's shield ability. Fuck_alien_2.jpg|The Queen's foot. Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-39479958816832.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.23.58 PM.jpg ID4_Harvester_Queen.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-6491705532009883.jpg HarvesterQDeath.png|The Harvester Queen's face exposed from her bio-suit. Independence Day (69).jpg Independence Day (74).jpg Trivia *Since the Harvester Queen was retroactively behind the events of the first film (the Supreme Commander Alien was the Big Bad of the first film), the Queen serves as the Greater Scope Villain of the first Independence Day film. Essentially, the Queen is the true main antagonist of the films. Category:Aliens Category:Villainesses Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Superorganism Category:Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Heavy Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Parasite Category:Terrorists Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Giant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gaolers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Strategic Villains Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hunters Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Possessor Category:Nameless Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Defilers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Extremists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Bosses Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler